The Gift
by UnbreakableTrio
Summary: The greatest part of falling in love is seeing your love's face without knowing who he is. Alternate Universe, AsuKure, three reviews or it will be taken down.


**This is the unedited version. My beta- friend and I haven't been communicating lately (she tells me to blame the timezones) so I'm doing the best I can without her.**

**Standard disclaimer applies. I don't own the song either. It's by Collin Raye.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

It was winter in Konoha. It had snowed so much in the usually warm city.

But the cold weather didn't make the temperature drop in her warm house with a blazing fire place and cinnamon cocoa.

-

Winter snow is falling down, children laughing all around.  
Lights are turnin' on, like a fairy tale come true.  
Sitting by the fire we made, you're the answer when I prayed  
I would find some one, and baby I found you.

-

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The owner, a young lady in a red sweater and white sweat pants, stood up from her couch. Her ebony, wavy hair swooshed as she walked quickly to the door.

Her eyes as crimson as blood widened when the man in front of her door was revealed.

-

And all I want is to hold you forever.  
All I need is you more everyday.  
You saved my heart from being broken apart,  
you gave your love away,  
and I'm thankful everyday for the gift.

-

Her red lips gaped at this shivering man. She jumped to embrace his cold, shivering form. His whiskers were white with frost, and his tan face was flushed pink. He was only in jeans, a jacket, and sneakers.

No car was parked outside of her house.

He walked.

The woman led him inside to warm him up by the fireplace.

"I missed you," she murmured.

He looked at her and smiled in return.

-

Watching as you softly sleep,what I'd give if I could keep  
just this moment, it only time stood still.  
But the colors fade away, and the years will make us gray,  
but baby in my eyes, you'll still be beautiful.

**-**

_Ding!_

_The woman with black hair and red eyes proceeded into the subway, like she did everyday. Due to an unusual number of people in the car, the woman stood and held the ring in front of the door while keeping her bag and gold jacket close to her body._

_Ding!_

_Many passengers flooded out of the car, causing her to fall over. A pair of arms wrapped around her and broke her fall, right around her waist._

_She looked up to see her savior's face; crimson met brown, as if chili and spices were added into Mayan chocolate._

_The lady knew it was love at first sight right then and there. Sure, she has seen that man everyday in his brown jacket and a cigarette in his mouth- even though they were prohibited in the subway._

_They barely even communicated past the occasional, "Hey," and , "Good morning." Still, she knew, he was the man she'd live with for the rest of their lives and beyond._

_After they straightened themselves up and found unoccupied seats, they introduced themselves- FINALLY!_

_"My name is Kurenai. Kurenai Yuuhi."_

_"Good morning, Miss Kurenai. I am Asuma Sarutobi."_

_A blush was evident on her face as they shook each others hands._

_-_

And all I want is to hold you forever.  
All I need is you more everyday.  
You saved my heart from being broken apart.  
You gave your love away,  
and I'm thankful everyday for the gift.

**-**

_"Do you, Kurenai Yuuhi, take Asuma Sarutobi as your lawfully wedded husband for richer or poorer, through the good times and bad, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"_

_"I do."_

_"Do you, Asuma Sarutobi, take Kurenai Yuuhi as your lawfully wedded wife for richer or poorer, through the good times and bad, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"_

_"I do."_

_"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you Man and Wife._

_You may now kiss the bride."_

_-_

All I want is to hold you forever.  
All I need is you more everyday.  
You saved my heart from being broken apart.  
You gave your love away,  
and I'm thankful everyday.  
Can't find the words to say thank you for the gift.

-

Kurenai and Asuma Sarutobi were asleep on the couch in front of the fireplace, his arms wound around her waist.

The house smelled like cinnamon and hot chocolate.

And their love shined as the gold rings on their fingers.

-

-

-

**Minimum of three reviews to save this fanfic. Please, no rants. **

**Tired and tired,**

**Sakura-Hime**


End file.
